“Mr. Mercer“ (Blut und Asche)
'' Die Crew der Flying Dutshmann '' center|350px „Mr.“ Steuermann der Flying Dutshmann Biographie: M'r. Mercer´s Markenzeichen ist eine edle Erscheinung und sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Und dieses Grinsen trägt er zurecht. M'''r. Mercer Leben begann als Godfried Breen und in der Hafenstadt Brügge. Der Junge Mann trat dort mit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr der Handelsakademie bei. Neben her arbeitete er im Hafen um sich den Besuch der hohen Handelsschule leisten zu können. Was ein Jahr Später in eine praktische Ausbildung überging. So lernte er das Wesen des Seehandels von allen Seiten kennen. ''Z'u seinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr hatte er seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und stieg zur rechten Hand des Handelshauses Horlock auf. Godfried Breen übernahm das Kontor in Brügge und leitete es für die Horlocks. Nun lernte er auch deren Tochter Alexandra kennen. Beide wurden ein Paar und heirateten. So wurde aus dem bürgerlichen Godfried Breen ein Godfried von Breen, er gehörte nun dem Geldadel an. I'''m folgenden Jahr nach der Hochzeit übernahm Godfried von Breen und seine Frau Alexandra das Kontor in Brügge völlig. Durch harte Arbeit und Geschick fuhren sie bald große Gewinne ein. Das junge Handelshaus von Breen konnte sich als bald mit den großen Konkurrenten messen. Doch in dem Jahr das den Höhepunkt des Handelshauses Von Breen hätte werden können, lief alles anders. Ein weiteres mächtiges Handelshaus begann seine wirkliche Macht zu zeigen. ''E's folgten harte vier Jahre Arbeit und erste Anzeichen das sich eine brutale Wende ankündigen würde. Die Von Breens mussten sich nicht nur gegen den immer stärker werdenden Konkurrenten durchsetzen sondern auch sich gegen dessen Intrigen schützen. Noch gelang es dem Paar doch um so brutaler kam der Tag an dem auch sie feststellen mussten das sie auf friedlichem Wege machtlos waren. D'''och noch immer hielten die Von Breens stand und ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Die Familie Grand, jener mächtiger Konkurrent schluckte in diesem Jahr auch das Handelshaus Horlock. Durch eine feige Intrige hatten sie den Horlocks schweren wirtschaftlichen Schaden zufügen können. ''D'ieses Drama ging auch an Alexandra, eine geborene Horlock, nicht vorbei. Es sollte jedoch noch schlimmer, noch persönlicher für die junge Frau kommen, als diese es geahnt hatte. Es sollte etwas folgen das die Von Breens ein für alle mal zwang, einen anderen Weg ein zuschlagen. '''''Sie mussten den Spieß umdrehen. Aus "Godfried von Breen" wird "Mr. Mercer" D'as Handelshaus Grand lud Godfried Von Breen zu einem Treffen ein aber er sollte alleine erscheinen. Godfried der jetzt zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt war ging auf die Bedingung ein teilte Alexandra aber mit das sie die Stadt Brügge für den Zeitraum, in dem das Treffen statt finden sollte zu verlassen. Gleichzeitig suchte der junge Von Breen ein Freudenhaus auf und suchte unter den Dirnen eine die seiner Frau ähnlich sah. Dieser bezahlte er eine erhöhte Summe da er nicht wusste was die Frau erwarten würde. Und es kam so wie es Von Breen erwartet hatte. Die Handlanger der Grands verschleppten und vergewaltigten die falsche Alexandra. Während die Grands selbst mit ihm über einen Zusammenschluss der Handelshäuser sprachen. Nun da Godfried wusste zu was die Grands fähig waren lehnte er einen Zusammenschluss ab. D'''ie Von Breens begannen nun mit ihren Nachforschungen. Dazu bedienten sie sich jetzt Pseudonymen unter denen sie Briefe schrieben oder andere Informationen einholten. Mit jedem Dokument erweiterte sich der Umfang der Intrigen. Aber auch wie sich die Familie Grand abgesichert hatte. Die Breens kamen nun zu dem Ergebnis das der Familie Grand und ihrem Handelshaus mit normalen Mitteln nicht mehr bei zu kommen war. Zu stark war das Geflecht zu mächtigen Adeligen oder Städten. Die Von Breens wussten das der Schwerpunkt des Handels der Seehandel war den sie selbst sehr gut kannten. Und sie wussten mit welchen Waren die Grands den meisten Gewinn erwirtschafteten. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit die Grands daran zu hindern aus ihrem Handelshaus ein Handelsimperium zu machen. ''Man musste sie von ihrem wertvollstem Handelsgut abschneiden. U'nd wie war das zu bewerkstelligen? Die Antwort so einfach wie simpel zu gleich, „Piraterie“. Godfried und Alexandra Von Breen verkauften all ihr Habe- und Gut außer das was sie am Leibe trugen. Unter ihren Pseudonymen „Mr. Mercer“ und „Trudy Chacon“ heuerten sie auf einem Schiff der Waldburger Marine an. Zwei Jahre blieben sie an Bord wo bei sie sich allem Wissen bereicherten was sie mit nehmen konnten. Bald zählte Mr. Mercer zu den bekanntesten Steuermännern der Marine und Trudy Chacon zu den besten Navigatorinnen. Im letzte halben Jahr an Bord gesellte sich zu dem Paar eine Frau namens Sally Field. Später offenbarte diese ihnen das sie früher Isabella von Trondheim hieß, die Trondheims aber durch die Familie Grand in Ungnade gefallen sei. So wollte sich auch Sally Field an dem Handelshaus Grand rächen. Aus der anfänglichen Zwecksgemeinschaft wurde eine feste Freundschaft die bestand haben sollte. D'''ie drei verließen das Schiff als es das Ruhuram Atoll angelaufen hatte. Von dort aus wollten sie die letzte Phase ihres Vorhabens vollenden. Dazu befreiten sie den erfahrenen Piraten Hendrik Johannson aus dem Gefängnis und verhalfen ihm wieder zu besserer Gesundheit, da dieser während seiner Gefangenschaft stark gelitten hatte. Dieser dankte den drei Formell in dem er ihnen anbot ihnen zu helfen so wie sie ihm. Aus der anfänglichen Zusammenarbeit wurde auch hier wieder eine Freundschaft und aus den dreien wurden nun vier. Durch das Vermögen aus dem Verkauf der Besitztümer und dem Zugewinn der zwei Jahre auf See erwarben Mr. Mercer und Trudy Chacon ein Schiff. Hendrik Johannson der sich seiner versteckten Schätze bediente rüstete das Schiff auf. Nach dem auch die Crew gefunden und angeheuert war begann für „Godfried Von Breen“ nun „Mr. Mercer“ ein ganz neues Leben. Ein Leben in Freiheit und Abenteuer in dem die Rache bald eine Nebensache wurde. So bilden aber die Schiffe des Handelshauses Grand, mittlerweile „Grandline Tradingcompany“ das Hauptziel der Flying Dutshmann. ''Mr. Mercer wurde der Steuermann, Hendrik Johannson der Kapitän, Trudy Chacon die Navigatorin und Sally Field Frau Bootsmann. Charakter und Erscheinung; G'egen über Freunden und Vertrauten oder der Allgemeinheit gibt sich Mr. Mercer höflich, freundlich, hilfsbereit und Charmant. Doch ist dies auch eine geschickte Tarnung unter der er sein gerechtfertigtes Misstrauen und die daraus resultierende Vorsicht verbirgt. Hilfsbereitschaft erfährt aus Mr. Mercers Sicht nur der, welcher sie auch verdient. Gleiches gilt für Ehre und Respekt. Doch auch gegen über seinen Feinden behält er eine gepflegten Umgangston und eine gewisse Höflichkeit. Angemessenes Verhalten endet bei ihm erst wenn es ans eingemachte geht. Und diese ist die neue Seite des Mannes, jene die vorher nicht zu seinem Wesen zählte. G'''erissenheit und hinterhältiges Taktieren sind die andere Seite von Mr. Mercer. Wenn es um das Kapern von ganz bestimmten Schiffen geht, sind dem Mann alle Mittel recht. Dann zeigt er sich von der harten und gerissenen Seite. Gnade gewährt er dann nicht jedem und wehe man gehört zu denen welche keine Gnade zu Teil kommt. Dieses Vorgehen begründete sich aber nicht nur wegen dem Hass auf bestimmte Feinde. Mr. Mercer weiß das ein gut geplantes Manöver auch die Risiken für sich und die eigene Mannschaft reduziert. Einen Gedankengang den er mit Johannson gemeinsam hat. Und es gibt noch eine dritte Seite des Wesens. ''A'benteuerlust und Wissensdurst erfüllen ebenfalls das Herz des Mannes. Und die Freiheit der er jetzt inne hat bietet den Raum für Abenteuerreisen oder die Suche nach unerforschten Schätzen oder anderen Geheimnissen. Und auch hier taktiert Mercer verantwortungsvoll und sorgfältig. Denn so mancher Landausflug auf unbekannte Inseln könne gefährlicher sein als eine Kaperfahrt. '''''Kurz gesagt; Mr. Mercer ist ein Mann der sich den Umständen entsprechend zu benehmen weiß. Der weiß wann man höflich sein muss und Hilfsbereit aber auch wann man gerissen sein muss und keine Gnade zeigen darf. Erscheinung; M'r. Mercers Erscheinung ist die des Edelmannes. Seine Gewänder sind aus erlesenen Stoffen und von besten Schneidern gefertigt. Seine Ausrüstung ist von höchster Qualität und aus den Händen von Meistern ihres Handwerks. Doch zu einer edlen Erscheinung gehört mehr als gute Kleidung. Und so legt er eben so viel Wert auf Körperpflege. Zumal das auch die Gesundheit fördert. Mr. Mercer ist hoch gewachsen und muskulös gebaut was er durch seine Gewänder geschickt zu betonen weiß. Doch sein entschiedenes Merkmal ist sein dezentes selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck prägt ihn und macht ihn zu dem der er ist. '''''Freunde und Vertraute: Bild:Zeichen des Meeres 9 Erster Mart 3.JPG| Master Sally Frau Bootsmann Bild:Zeichen des Meeres 9 Capitano 3.JPG| Kapitän Hendrik Johannson Bild:Zeichen des Meeres 9 Die Navigatorin 3.JPG| Navigatorin Trudy Chacon "Master Trudy" Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right